blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Chie Satonaka/Quotes
Character Introduction * You have called, and here I am! Have a taste of our combination attack! Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Is Kung Fu kind of like this? Watcha! :Chie: No, no! You got to do it with spirit! WAAAT-CHA! Platinum the Trinity :Luna: Here’s the plan. We’re gonna kick their asses, ASAP! :Chie: You bet! Lead the way, Platinum-chan. Azrael :Azrael: Show me the power of a REAL carnivore! :Chie: Carnivore's kind of a loaded term! It's not like that! Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): I'll show you the power of God. : Chie: I'll you the power of Kung Fu! A-CHO! Mai Natsume :Mai: Hehe, let's take 'em out with a bang! :Chie: Hehehehe, let me show you Satonaka-style Kung Fu! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: Let's see what your daily training's got you, Satonaka. :Chie: You bet! Presenting the new and improved Chie Satonaka! Yosuke Hanamura :Chie: Let's go Hanamura! If you mess around, I'll smack you in the back of your head! :Yosuke: Gimme a break! It'd be 3-on-1, dammit! Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: Chie, let's do our best! :Chie: Of course! Let's go, Yukiko! Akihiko Sanada :Chie: I'm really pumped to be able to fight alongside you, Master. Let's go! :Akihiko: Heh, me too, Satonaka. Let's see how your training's been going. Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: Fellow warrior! Let us march boldly to our bloody end! :Chie: Uh, you wanna turn that down a notch? To a "We're the strongest! Yeah!" kind of level? Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Now, try to stay focused here. : Chie: If we win... Can you buy me some steak? Mika Returna :Chie: Let me show you a special move straight from a Kung Fu DVD. HA-CHAA!! :Mika: Hmhmhm, then I'll show you my ultimate move. Let's go, Pachelbel! RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Chie: Your punches are strong, Yang. But I think my kicks might be stronger. :Yang: Oho, then let's see which of us can dish out more damage. Neo Politan :Chie: Time to work up an appetite! :Neo: ............ ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: ''Boom! Heart Aino, at your service! :Chie: And here comes Chie Satonaka, with a bang! Victory Interactions BlazBlue Makoto Nanaya :Chie: This is the sign of... :Both: Victory! :Makoto: We did it! Hah! Platinum the Trinity :Luna: What a wimp. C’mon, get up! :Chie: Hey that’s not nice! No bullying. Azrael :Azrael: Tch. Pathetic. I don't even want to eat you. :Chie: Oh. So I guess you won't eat EVERYTHING. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): This is the essence of power. : Chie: Don't think, feel... Got it! Mai Natsume :Chie: A dragon goes all out, even when hunting for rabbits. WAA-CHAAA!!! :Mai: P-P-P-Please be careful! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: You okay, Satonaka? :Chie: Ha, I'm doing great! Ready for another round! WAAAT-CHA! Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Yes! I rock did I!? :Chie: Ha ha, but I rock even more, right? Yukiko Amagi :Chie: No matter the enemy, I will always protect Yukiko! :Yukiko: Ohh Chie, you're so cool! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: The requirements for victory are obvious! :Chie: Training and effort. Right, Master? :Akihiko: Yeah. And protein! Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Chie: WAHAHAHAHA! WE REIGN VICTORIOUS! Right? :Waldstein: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Delightful! A delightful fight indeed! Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: What a bunch of disappointments. : Chie: We could have done that in our sleep! Mika Returna :Chie: Yeah! With my kicks... :Mika: And my punches, we're invincible! RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: *Whew!* Way to go, Chie! :Chie: You too! Neo Politan :Chie: Appetite worked up! Now let's go get some meat! :Neo: ............ ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Chie: ''This is the power of blood, sweat, guts--'' :Heart: ''And love! Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Phew, I'm hungry. Times like these call for some red, juicy meat. Whaddaya say, Chie? Shall we? :Chie: Ahhh, just hearing you say that is making me hungry! Okay, it's settled! We're doing a carnivorous walking tour! Meat, meat, can't wait to meet you, meat. ♪ Platinum the Trinity :Luna: Yeaaaaah! You better not step to Team Luna ever again! :Sena: *sniff sniff* ... Chie! I smell meat! Hmm...it’s this way! Chaaaarge! :Chie: Er... Can we really just leave them here like-- Wait, did you say MEAT!? I’m coming for you, meat!!! Azrael :Azrael: I see, your Meat-Lover nickname wasn't just for show. After the way you tenderized this meat, the texture will be perfect! :Chie: Have you even heard a word I've said? And why does it sound so gross when you talk about me tenderizing meat? Ew! Just stay away from me, you pervert! Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): Power is truth. And a god is power made manifest. Technique, strategy, and weaponry are all children of human weakness. : Chie: I'm not sure I get what you're taking about, but... If power's that important to you, I can show you my kung-fu movies? Mai Natsume :Chie: Man, after all that fighting, I'm kinda hungry! Let's go get some meat, Mai-chan! Meeeeaat! :Mai: Sorry, I'm not good with regular food... Oh, I know! Let's have Noel cook something that we can all eat together? Trust me, Noel's cooking is amazing! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Chie: And we're done! Hmm... I guess I've still got a long way to go to catch up to you, Narukami-kun! :Yu: Haha, guess I can't afford to stand still. Let's see just how strong we can become. Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: How 'bout that?! Once we're on a roll, no one can stop us! Actually, I think I might've been able to take these two on my own... :Chie: Ha ha, don't get so cocky! Hey, Hanamura, once we got home, buy me a beef skewer. Actually, two. No, three! Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: I can't just let you protect me forever. From now on, I'll protect you too, Chie. :Chie: Yeah! If you protect me, I'll protect you. As long as we both protect what's important to us, everything will be fine! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Nice kick. You stuck to your training, and it shows. Next up, I'll show you the best protein powders for woman. They're really good, too. :Chie: Thank you, Master! I hope they come in meat flavor! Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Chie: So, what do you think, Gramps? It's kinda fun to play nice once in a while, right? :Waldstein: I don't mind sparring from time to time. But who are you calling "Gramps"? ...It isn't me, is it? Hilda the Paradox : Chie: Heck yeah! You promised to buy dinner if we won! I want the Special Beef Bowl from Aiya! : Hilda: B-Beef bowl? What an utterly average choice. That'll completely ruin my image! Mika Returna :Mika: Maybe that was a little childish... But that's okay! It's not my fault! You got the last hit in, so it's all your fault, Chie! :Chie: My fault!? After those big punches you threw? Oh I'm not the only one at fault here! No way! RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Chie: Aaah! Now that was some good, refreshing exercise. ...Hm? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh right, I was competing with Yang-chan! :Yang: Well, that was short lived. I'm still in the mood to fight, though. There's gotta be another opponent or two around here somewhere. Neo Politan Chie: So, what do you like to eat, Neo-chan? You're so skinny... Are you sure you're eating right? You know what they say, those who laugh at meat will one day cry at meat! Neo: ...... ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: ''Chie, do you wanna come over for sweets sometime? My family runs a bakery! :Chie: Ooh, sounds great! I'll take mine extra large, with a side of steak! Category:Quotes